fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fusion Aquaabyss
Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Things Look Grim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FusionFaller (Talk) 20:57, 20 March 2009 Missions Thanks for adding to the Mission Pages. Next time could you use the mission Template? --Arceus Master Elemental(Dexter ♥ Blossom) 00:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll try mission the mission templates. FusionFaller just told me to edit as much as I can and let other people do the rest I can't do. Sorry if I cause any trouble. Dexter Gudie missions Yeah, I'll add 'em. Should be on later today. Moderatorship Hey Aquaabyss! I have never really thanked you for all the hard work you have done recently, an as well as AME I would like to offer you a Moderator upgrade. That means that you'll have the responsability of checking the edits of fellow editors and a new tool to revert any vandalism, mostly what you have been helping us with, only a litle bit easier and a litle bit more constant. Of course your opinion in the wiki will have a little more of weight than a regular user. What do you say? FusionFaller 14:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Bloo do you mean bloo47? Question Not sure what you meant by 'use dailogue for the new pages'. I've been using the templates that are on the help page. Anything else I should be doing while editing the missions? Skin? Admin? Are you serious? I guess, sure... Hey! Hey Im not new to Fusion Fall but I want to know your Fusion Fall name! Also can you move my Bubbleheads code page to the right place? Sorry for the inconvenience! Cheese Ninja Master 05:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) .png Do you know why this is happening? When I try to edit the mission page, all the stuff shows up in one jumbled together paragraph. And when I click preview, even if I don't change anything, the whole mission list is messed up. Can you help? It's okay of you don't. FusionBenny 01:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Editing tables You should turn off the rich text editor if you're going to be editing tables. It just breaks them. It's the first checkbox in the editing tab of your preferences. The Rogue Penguin 04:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) FusionFaller Doom Strider You should just delete the image. It can be replaced with a good one later. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 03:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you I now understand and will follow the guidelines. Thanks for you help --Uzamakiiscool 15:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Usamakiiscoll just wondering why did you delete what i posted? I will be busy. I will try to keep an eye out for them, but I am reading two 500 page books for my summer reading currently so I might not be that efficient in helping. Sorry if I brought any disappointment. FusionBenny 00:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny Should I..... Should I continue to modify the "cartoons never coming to fusion fall" page or just leave it alone since "ananymous user" (dont know if it was admin not logged in) deleted it? :) Vandalism Hey Fusion Aquaabyss, I just wanted to let you know that there's been some recent vandalism here. There's a few images that will need deleting and I suggest you block that user, but I think I got most of his edits reverted. Happy Editing, and message me on my talk page if you need any help! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 04:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Reply Exactly what do you want me to do? I is confused Un block me Hey Aqua this is lenopow if you look at what i removed i had a reason it was Inaccurate if u look at his hat it has the number 2 on it which is a player hat only! and he is wearing the BLUE USER KND UNIFORM!!!!! And he was standing in front of a pilot to give the appearance he was one so i deleted BECAUSE IT WAS INACCURATE!!!!!! SO UNBAN ME!!!!!!!! --Keyjedi 22:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with Lenopow, that color is off, the Scamper fliers are in green. But I didn't delete it when I was looking at it, because I didn't have a photo to replace it Trivia Pages? Should we start adding Trivia sections to character and area pages? :Sure. You think we should do something with the Fusions? Just the images without a page is bothering me. Predicting Hi Fusion Aquaabyss i'm Aneri,the Admin of wiki chowder.I know your an Admin and all,but i got one answer that's bugging me. How do you know what cartoon network character is coming on the holiday's like chowder for Christmas and Nazz for Valentine's? :Hi Aneri. They are just ideas. The Fusion Fall Staff could've looked at my suggestions. I'm gonna change Chowder to a Shop Keeper. Those unconfirmed Nanos --Keyjedi 21:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was just looking around the Inheriwiki, you know the one for Eragon, and they had a speculation page for the next book, maybe this wiki could use one, oh P.S how do you upload a character picture off of FF to your computer then onto the wiki? Oh, Sorry Sorry about the question thing. I just keep wondering...--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 04:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I used the mission templets on Pack Attack but I had to get off so it's half done. I'll finish it as soon as I can. :S--Fusion Lucario 21:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a million! Thank you so much for completing Pack Attack! --Fusion Lucario 23:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) How did you... How did you do the my nano team thing mine is not coming out right with the pictures You kept on adding spaces and leaving out Image: and .png. Those are critical for the images. Wait, those images were spoilers You do know that it is a easy click to find them on Youtube. So why don't we have a page to discuss the future theories of expansion and such--KrspaceT 20:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- Still. Some people may have not seen them yet and are still considered spoilers. It's also against this wiki's rules to get pictures of anything not released yet. Fusion Aquaabyss Community Portal Do you think we should start using the Community portal it would help a lot and be a great place for news.--Fusion Lucario 14:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) That's like a link to things like Fusionfall fanfics, pages of the week, etc etc--KrspaceT 15:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The news of the Fusion Fall Game is already on the News Section on the Fusion Fall Wiki Page. Besides, those links is not needed and belongs in the Rec Room on the forums. The community portal is a place to discuss editing something.--Fusion Aquaabyss Oh... Ok.--Fusion Lucario 23:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) What? This is Agent Fordo, why did you block me? You must have made a mistake! I did not do any thing rong!-- 18:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Also you did not warn me. You are suposed to warn me before you block me.-- 21:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) This is Agent Fordo again: Please unblock me. If you tell me what I did wrong, I won't do it again. :)-- 18:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank you! :)--Agent Fordo 18:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. I just thought it would be a good category.:) Did you look at what I did to the Characters page?--Agent Fordo 20:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about the Characters. I just have a small screen.--Agent Fordo 20:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I know. I'm not ready to go into big time edits yet.--Agent Fordo 20:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I could make a few templaets like talk and delete. Just tell me what you want them to look like. :)--Agent Fordo 21:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) You sure? Could you give me a link?--Agent Fordo 21:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I could change it to look like Fusion Fall stuff. I had an idea that Delete said "This article will soon be destroyed by Planet Fusion" That would be neat.--Agent Fordo 21:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) That's cool! What happend to the Cheese thing? Hey, could you get me a pic of Planet Fusion I could use? They will most likely be done tomarow. How's that sound?--Agent Fordo 21:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) That's bad. Ok, thanks for the pic, I'll get back to you ASAP.--Agent Fordo 21:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Here, how's this look for Delete?--Agent Fordo 00:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you try make the coding simpler? It's so hard to type that. No. Once it's finished, all you will have to type is {*{Delete}}, but without the star. It's not a template yet.--Agent Fordo 01:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Here, check this for the talkheader. I made this too. Template:Talkheader--Agent Fordo 01:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the Talk Header and the Delete. add the delete template you made to the Template Page please thanks. There you go.--Agent Fordo 01:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sounds good to me!--Agent Fordo 01:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) How about a Userbox Template?--Agent Fordo 01:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Userbox? Explanation please. Well, go here and look at the box at the bottom. Then, once the template is there, you can make what ever kind of userbox you want.--Agent Fordo 02:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) No. Those are unneeded. You sure? They can be useful.--Agent Fordo 02:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am sure now don't bring it up again. -cranky- Oh, ok. See ya!--Agent Fordo 02:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Do you want that userbox template? It's very small and the userboxes are never perminate. If a user box someone made is good, it can be turened into a template.--Agent Fordo 18:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) For the last time NO! Ok, fine. By the way, that shattergun is level 4. I saw a guy with it who was level 4.--Agent Fordo 23:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Block Agent Fordo:That is going a little extream. Till April? I think next month would be better.-- 02:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I blocked the wrong person. BTW, I suffer from twitchitis. Random Twitching Disease! Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. :( Any way about the bad max gun, look at my blog comments.Agent Fordo 18:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC)